The Pirate Lady
by angeldots
Summary: kaginu sanmir au Kagome takes a walk on the beach one day and is kidnapped by a band of pirates what happens when they find out that they are slaves?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction so please no flames.

""speaking

'_italics'thought_

disclaimer: inuyasha is mine all mine! insert favorite evil laugh here

oops I mean all Rumiko Takahashi's but I would like to thank her for not suing me!

**The Pirate Lady**

"Koga" Kagome called. "This cave is magnificent! I could walk to the ocean from here! But its so big I could get lost!"

"That's why I brought you this." Koga replied, motioning to the wolf demon behind him. The demon brought forth a human girl about Kagome's age and height. The girl wore a kimono that looked more like rags, and kept her long black hair back with a long strip of cloth. The girl made a clumsy but respectful attempt at bowing. "I bought her at a village about a year ago. I taught her how to get around when we first took the cave just 6 months ago."

"Bought?" Kagome asked.

"Powerful demons or demon lords have the privilege of taking whomever they wish from a village as a slave, for a price decided by the family members."Koga explained.

"So you are giving her to me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, she is now your slave" Koga replied.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked the girl.

"Sango, if it pleases you, Mistress." the girl, whom we must now address as Sango, replied the response she had been taught.

"Call me Kagome" the raven haired girl said."Can you show me to my apartments now? Koga? I'll find you later, and thank you so much. When the cub comes he or she will be very happy here." Kagome said looking at her pregnant belly.

A/N** I could just leave it here but I'll save my evil chappie endings for later**

-----------------------------------the next day-------------------------------------

"Sango? Come with me, I am going down to the beach and I will need some help." Kagome called.

"Yes, ma'am" Sango replied.

"Sango I told you, call me Kagome!" the pregnant lady admonished.

"Yes, ma- Kagome" Sango whimpered.

"Sango? What is wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"You wouldn't under stand" Sango burst out crying.

"I'd probably understand better than you'd think. When my parents died in a raid, I was passed around like a rag doll." Kagome put her hand on Sango's back "wait a minute it wasn't Koga was it? Did he _do_ something to you?"

"No it wasn't anything like that. Koga did nothing except buy me and make me work in the kitchen." the shaky girl

"Ok that's good. Now lets get down to the beach and you can tell me more there."

at the beach

"So tell me what was wrong." Kagome prompted

"The leader of this clan didn't buy me, he killed the village I was protecting including my husband and my brother, we had been orphaned five years ago right after my wedding, so my husband allowed me to bring him with us."at this Sango started crying.

As this exchange was going on unbeknownst to the girls on the beach, a vessel was coming in upon seeing the girls. A small skiff pushed off and landed on the beach not 100 yards from Kagome and Sango.

It was then the girls saw the ship out at sea and the men in the

boat. The flagon the mast, was it? Yes, it was! The Jolly Roger!

A/N review please!!!in case you don't know the Jolly Roger is the skull and cross bones pirate flag.


	2. what happens next?

a/n thank you those who reviewed. not you C.J. (lustforblood) but folks as you can see my powers of persuasion and my secret weapon (my fist)can be very powerful! Just look what it did for C.J.! sorry for the wait, people little bit of writers block, combined with slow typing speed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. . .yet.

Chapter 2

As the girls noticed the hairy men coming towards them they turned to run, coming face to face with a man in black and blue robes with his black hair kept out of his face with a tie at the nape of his neck, standing next to a two tailed fire cat with a small fox demon on her back.

They where surrounded. The men bound Kagome and Sango and heaved them onto the cat. The man in robes and the child climbed up behind the girls and held them in place. The other men climbed back into the skiff and rowed back to the ship.

When they got back on the ship the man in robes yanked Sango into a cabin

"Hey! I don't even know your name! And you insist on yanking me around!"Sango tried to yank her hand away but he kept a firm grip.

"My name is Miroku and you are my prize for saving the captains life. So you _will_ bear my children" Miroku told her. His hand moved dangerously close to her butt. As soon as he touched her she spun around and slapped him into unconsciousness. She then slipped onto the deck to find her friend.

meanwhile

Kagome was brought before the man she could only assume was the captain.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What did you do to Sango, you bastard!" Kagome almost screamed.

"My name is Cpt. Inuyasha. And I will ask the questions" the captain yelled. A/N cliché I know.>

"Just know that Koga's child will be coming soon, and when it does it wont get the reception you are hoping for." the captain turned to his men "take her to the cabin next to mine."

The men obeyed and Kagome found herself locked in a small room. Kagome took three steps towards the center of the pitch-black room and tripped over an unknown object. Moving to the wall she groped for a window and was rewarded with the feel of a round wooden shutter beneath her hand. Swiftly flinging the shutter open she gasped at the sight that the pale blue watery light revealed to her.

A/N Sorry for the shot chap but w/finals next week and failing classes most of my time goes to that


End file.
